Twelve Septembers
by PurpleRose15
Summary: Follow twelve years in the life of Susie Derkins, one diary entry for each year of her life up to college. Her friends and relationships may come and go, but her feelings for Calvin will change more than she ever thought possible. And how do Hobbes and Mr. Bun fit into the picture?
1. 1988-1991

**A/N: I always wondered what would happen to Calvin and Susie later in life. I mean, come on, we pretty much all know by now that they'll end up together. This is sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing that I wrote. I haven't really given too much attention to editing yet; it's really just a piece I wrote for fun.**

**I didn't worry too much about their language, since their vocabulary is so advanced for their age. Also, I apologize if any plot points seem rushed; the plan was to do only twelve journal entries, but maybe more can be added later. We shall see...**

**Please review, follow, and above all, enjoy!**

September 5, 1988

Dear Diary,

Boy for the first day of first grade, it sure started out crummy. I was so excited to get to school and read my new books. Mom even bought me an adorable dress I stood at the bus stop, admiring the crisp leaves around me and the chilly air. I often say that I will move to the tropics to avoid Calvin, but the fall is so pretty that I'd hate to move away. Plus, Mr Bun really likes building snow forts.

Calvin. That's where my day started taking a turn. That notorious prankster in the other kindergarten class last year was going to be in _my _class. All off a sudden, I heard shouting behind me. I turned around to find Calvin's mom thrusting him out the door. Somehow he managed to drag his blankets, the house phone, and a bowl of Chocolate Covered Sugar Bombs behind him as he went out the door. He'd better not disrupt our class this year...yeah right!

So anyway we got to school after a long bus ride of Calvin's complaining about how he didn't want to be there. I'm in Miss Wormwood's class this year, and she seems like a great teacher, even though she's fairly strict. Calvin was disruptive all day. For Show and Tell, he brought a charcoal briquette that naturally landed all over my new dress. Miss Wormwood was so angry that she sent him to the principal's office and he had to stay inside for recess. I even had to go home for lunch and change clothes. I hate that Calvin! I wish his parents would get transferred!

I have to go. Silent writing time is almost over...but why do I smell noodles? Lunch is over. I'm sure Calvin probably had something to do with it...again!

Love,

Susie

September 26, 1989

Dear Diary,

Not much has changed since last year! Miss Wormwood moved up the the second grade, so I am in her class again. Calvin's in my class again, too. Blech. He mentioned something this morning about me being an insult to GROSS (whatever that is). He said something about a slimy girls club and how I was not invited, so I had to sit as far from him as possible at all times. Not that I care!

Anyway, this year we're going to do a big unit on Europe. I'm really excited because that's where my ancestors come from. Calvin groaned and said that he'd rather study the dinosaurs. I ignored him. I'm used to his complaining by now. But as Miss Wormwood was going over countries and capitals, he took some dinosaur toys out from his desk and began to run them around the room, onto everyone's desks and played out vicious dinosaur battles with them. How annoying! Remember last year when I complained about smelling noodles? That noodleloaf brain snuck into the kitchen and tried to steal all the ice cream sandwiches again. Unfortunately for him, they were blocked by frozen noodle packets and the only place to move them to place them out of the way was in some boiling pots. I don't think he realized how much he put in there, because they started cooking until they set the fire alarms off. (As you can probably guess, he told me all about it at lunch the day after.) Somehow, nobody realized it was him! He seemed more concerned about Santa finding out that he did something bad. (I won't bother telling him that Santa doesn't exist. Please, I found out in kindergarten!) I really need to start getting to know more girls. Guys are such morons!

Love,

Susie

September 18, 1990

Dear Diary,

A new decade, a fresh start. The weirdest thing happened this morning. I was playing on the swings with Candace when she decided that she wanted to play house instead. So I ran back to my locker to grab Mr. Bun so he could be our child. Yes, I still play with Mr. Bun. He's a better friend than most people at school. Anyway, we had decided to make our house under the monkey bars when that evil bully Moe came over. I invited him to play, but he said he wanted to have Mr. Bun...or else! Naturally, I said no and hid him behind my back. After all, he was my child! Then Moe yanked him out of my hands and ran away. I almost started to cry, but then I noticed a kid in some dorky superhero outfit come charging toward him. He yelled some words like, "YAAAHH! DIE, ZOGWARG BULLY, DIE!" What the heck is a zogwarg? He pounced on Moe, who was like three times his size, and took Mr. Bun away from him and gave him back to me. Moe was so shocked that he just lay there. I was shocked that Calvin would do something like this. When I tried to thank him, he only replied, "Don't thank the mild mannered Calvin! Thank….STUPENDOUS MAN!" He hummed a jaunty tune and sped off before a teacher caught him. I saw him in detention after school. When I asked why, he said that he got in trouble for tackling Moe. He scowled and complained about the tyranny in our school. He did have a point. Why didn't Moe get in trouble for stealing Mr. Bun? Calvin was only trying to help me. Maybe there's "tyranny" in this school after all. I can't believe I just wrote that. I think I need to take a break from writing and go talk to Candace.

Love,

Susie

September 17, 1991

Dear Diary,

Calvin asked me to be his sidekick today! He said that after last year's episode with Moe, Stupendous Man noticed my worth and decided that he wanted a partner in his crime-stopping adventures. No way would I ever be caught dead playing superheroes! I asked why Hobbes couldn't do it, and suddenly he looked sad. He told me that Hobbes wasn't real anymore and that they couldn't play together. That seemed strange to me, but then again talking with Calvin is often nothing less than an out-of-body experience. He probably never even noticed that Hobbes was only a stuffed animal. So I agreed to go back to his house and see Hobbes. I miss that fluffy tiger. He always took my side back when Calvin was in first grade and was fighting me in a water gun fight or throwing water balloons at me or whatever else that he did. And he was so darn cuddly. No offense, Mr. Bun.

When we got up to his room, I saw that he had a point. Hobbes looked less lifelike than I remembered, even though he was only a stuffed animal to me. Calvin started to cry and said that they were supposed to go on a time-travel adventure to the Middle Ages after school. I thought about how I would feel if Mr. Bun didn't want to play with me anymore, so I agreed to go with him. He thought about this, and then agreed. He pulled out this cardboard box from his closet and I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. He took it into the yard and we got in.

I really underestimated Calvin's imagination. He seemed to think that we were truly in the midst of the Middle Ages instead of his backyard. He kept getting his history wrong and thought that there was a fire-breathing dragon chasing me. But I had fun, because I got to play the role of the princess. For a minute, I got so into it that I almost felt the silk gown on my body. Soon, his mom called him inside for dinner- he took that to mean that the time travel box was alerting him to get back inside. So back we flew to the present, where I went home. You know, Calvin isn't as bad as everyone says. Maybe he just needs a friend. That's a feeling I know all too well.

Love,

Susie


	2. 1992-1996

**Here is the next selection of entries. It just occurred to me that I should have organized them by year, but I just decided to upload them in groups when they're ready for publishing. I know it's less organized, but it works. These entries cover 5th through 9th grade. Enjoy!**

September 28, 1992

Dear Diary,

I am so mad at Candace right now! She and her new friend Jessica have been teasing me all day about the fact that Calvin and I are friends. She said that guys have cooties and now I have them too. Instead of going on the swings with me like usual, they hung out together on the monkey bars. I am going to kill those guys. Calvin said that we should have a time travel adventure, but I pointed out that he didn't have his box. He suggested some more ideas, but I was so busy watching the girls laughing at me that I got angry and walked away from him. Are the girls right? Am I becoming a...guy?

I tried to invite Candace over so she could come on a time travel adventure with us, but she only laughed at me and said that I should get more into things like clothing and makeup. I said before that guys were morons, but now it seems like the girls in my grade are superficial. Boy, you really can't trust people once you reach a certain age.

Susie

September 12, 1993

Dear Diary,

Middle school has started and it's not as bad as I was expecting. I'm in a lot of honors classes, and I have lacrosse practice four times a week. This means I really don't see Calvin that much anymore. Come to think of it, we really haven't spoken much since last year. I guess I let my cootie fear get in the way. But we do have science together. I saw him messing around with Cameron and Bryant during our lab yesterday, so maybe he's finally relating to people. I must have been looking at them for a while because I saw him turn and look at me. I looked away quickly, because I don't want anyone to think I _like _him or anything horrible like that. Even Candace is getting into guys now. It's all she talks about at lunch anymore! Mom said I should just ignore it; that they're just jealous.

But it's hard to imagine Candace getting jealous of anyone! Did I tell you her dad got promoted? Her family moved into this really huge house, which I haven't gotten invited to yet. She tells Jessica all about her huge bedroom and indoor pool all the time. It's sickening, really! Honestly, I find Calvin a lot more interesting.

September 30, 1994

Dear Diary,

Boy am I confused right now. I danced with Calvin at the dance last night. Candace and Jessica went without me so they could meet some other friends, so what choice did I have? Up close, he's really not so creepy looking. He actually has some nice, deep blue eyes. But whatever. He's off limits anyway. He told me all about this girl he liked named Caroline, who is supposedly really pretty and likes comic books. It was a wonderful dance, with hardly any slow songs. Of course I don't like Calvin! Do I?

All Candace wants to know about me is Calvin. She wants us to get together now. She invited me to her sleepover, but she couldn't care less about my lacrosse games or my studies. All she wants to talk about is our relationship. Some of the other girls at the sleepover already have boyfriends! One tried to teach me the art of French kissing, but I don't want tips like that from someone my age! Girls are so weird. Wait, what? Did I just write that? I'm starting to sound like Calvin! Oh, they also gave me a makeover. Candace thought I should grow my hair out so I can attract the guys more. Well, maybe it will be a refreshing change. It's the most rebellious thing I've ever done! But it's not like Calvin even cares about these things.

-Susie

September 7, 1995

Dear Diary,

You know who surprised me at my game yesterday? Calvin! He was cheering on the sidelines, loudest of all. I have no idea what on earth inspired him to do it. I mean, we're pretty much best friends. But it's more of a thing you'd expect your boyfriend to do. I was hoping it would inspire me to score the winning goal, but it didn't. I'm sure my chance to score a goal will come one of these days.

By the way, Caroline isn't real! Calvin made her up to make me jealous! Guys are so weird. Like I care about a girl who reads comic books.

But it was a good thing he did. I was going to get a ride home with Candace, but Jessica invited her over for another sleepover. So Calvin's mom drove us home. She's a nice person, but she seemed overly happy that Calvin and I are friends. You'd think that she _wants _us to...I don't even want to think about it. Calvin is a friend. Nothing more. He sure is good looking though!

Susie

September 17, 1996

Dear Diary,

High school, to put it one way, is an experience. There's less cliques, but more backstabbing and drama. Even the honors girls are gossiping. I really thought they'd be smart enough to know better. I can't even talk to Candace anymore. She's changing quite a bit and I don't know that I like it. I'm pretty sure that stupid slam book going around in math class was hers. She and Jessica are meeting with their new friends during their lunch period. They go to the mall together and say cruel things about the other girls. It's so superficial. I caught them at Claire's last week and Jessica snorted at my "overall chic" look. Candace did nothing to stop them, except give me a sad look. That was enough for me, and so I left.

At least I had a great summer with Calvin. We spent a lot of time exploring the woods, like he used to do with Hobbes. But here's the best part. Calvin was feeling a bit nostalgic and wanted another trip in the time traveling box. So we did, and I found myself a victim of Calvin's imagination. The backyard transformed into a futuristic city, and the green leaves on the trees turned to chrome. It was truly amazing, and _real_. Calvin's old treehouse became a spaceship watchtower.

We climbed up it, scouting our landscape. Suddenly I saw something move around in the corner of Calvin's window. "Did you get a pet?"

He looked. "HOBBES! Susie, you helped me get Hobbes back!"

"How?" I was stunned that Calvin's stuffed tiger had come to life.

"You were in active participant in, let's say...imagination. Oh, Susie, thank you! I'd thought I'd lost him forever! We haven't spoken since the summer before fourth grade." I couldn't help grinning.

"You have to come see him again!" As Calvin was climbing down, though, I think he forgot that his treehouse was getting old. He slipped and fell right out of the tree. He eventually pulled himself up and we staggered into the house and up to Calvin's room.

"Hobbes! You remember Susie Derkins, right?"

A live, anthromorphic tiger looked at me from Calvin's bed. "Susie? Hot dog! I don't suppose she's your _girlfriend_, is she? The slimy girl is Calvin's _girlfriend?_" I still couldn't believe what I was seeing...or hearing.

"Shut up, fleabag. She's not a slimy girl," Calvin said.

"So you've matured? That's good to hear," said Hobbes. "I guess I'd get in trouble if I gave her a smooch, then?" Calvin said no, not anymore. So I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I felt a little silly, but I think it meant a lot to Calvin, because he kissed me as well. I'm still in shock as I write this. Because somehow, that kiss felt...well..._good_. Somehow I was more surprised by that kiss than by Hobbes' existence, so that should tell you something!

Then he sent me out so he and Hobbes could catch up. Calvin will be Calvin, but that's cool with me by now.

He's on the football team now, so we won't see each other a lot during the week. His dad said something about him wanting to build character. It's funny to see him be on the same team as Moe and not beat each other up. He also told me that his mom was really getting on his case about grades. Apparently, he's in danger of failing math. Go figure. But I'd rather have him do well...on the other hand, maybe I can tutor him? That's an idea! But now, it's time for me to do some studying of my own...learning football terms. Perhaps I'll look at it as a vocabulary assignment.

It's going to be a great year.

Susie


	3. 1997-2001

September 26, 1997

Dear Diary,

CALVIN AND I ARE GOING TO PROM!

Look at me, sounding like such the girly girl. But it's so exciting! He said that he had to borrow my history book, which should have been my first clue. He hates to study as much as ever. When he returned it, I found a note that asked me to prom. I know it seems so early but I am just thrilled. The prom takes place on our three-year anniversary and it's the perfect way to celebrate. Candace, of course, is going with Jessica and their group. I should be even more lucky that Calvin asked me, so I didn't have to go alone. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time, but I only care about the company. I'm not fussed over makeup or dresses, but maybe I'll style my hair into a pretty bun.

Honors classes, meanwhile, are getting more demanding. Candace somehow found space in her gossip-clogged brain to study honors English, and we're in a class together. We have a group project. Figures. During our first meeting, she apologized for not talking to me as much lately. Then she wanted to hear all about Calvin. I talked about those blue eyes, and his knack for getting into trouble.

Speaking of trouble. I am almost ashamed to write this, but I feel like I should. Calvin taught me how to pull pranks on the first week of school. Together we snuck into the kitchen and poured noodles into pots of boiling water, just like Calvin did in first grade. We got away with it, too. I guess nobody would suspect me of doing such a thing. They didn't flood the kitchen or anything, but they did set the smoke alarms off and I got out of math class. We snuck a high five when we got outside, and there was something so...fun about it. Don't tell anyone!

Anyway...I tried to steer Candace back to the project, but all she wanted to hear about was Calvin. Finally, I guess I just sort of snapped and yelled at her to focus; that I wasn't going to do the whole project myself. She yelled at me back, saying that I was nothing but a bookish bore, and left my house. I guess I'm doing the project alone after all. How typical. But instead of working, I went to Calvin's. He knows all about...people. Hobbes was there too, listening in. He mentioned something about how glad he was to be a tiger. I can't say that I blame him. I wonder if Mr. Bun feels the same way about being a bunny. I wish Calvin's old transmogrifier of his still worked so we could transform.

Sue

September 8, 1998

Dear Diary,

I'm moving. For all of next summer, anyway. Dad might be getting transferred soon and we're going to Washington state for a few months to see if he likes the job offer. Can you believe it? One of us finally gets transferred _after _Calvin and I grow to like each other. It's just the way life works. But really, it will be an exciting change of pace if we move. The girls at my school are so shallow and self-centered, as are a lot of the guys. Calvin is my only reprieve from all of that, but I think football is getting to his head a little bit. He's actually starting to enjoy the game, but is determined not to let his dad know. He spends lunch talking to me about punts and kicks and lots of terms that I don't understand.

We did have an exciting moment when his old babysitter appeared in the football stands. Some woman-Rosalyn, I think her name was-appeared with her young son and Calvin recognized her immediately. He punted the ball right into the audience towards her face. I can't even imagine what sorts of trouble they got into when we were kids, and I don't think I want to know! It seemed ridiculous for a high-school guy to get revenge on his old babysitter, but that's Calvin for you. After the game, his mom was clearly on his path for kicking Rosalyn in the face, so we hurried off to the diner afterward. This diner was on the wrong end of town. Mom would _kill _me if she knew I went there. There were all sorts of tough guys hanging around, but I managed to ignore it and have a good time anyway. After all, I _was _dating the football player.

We have such good times together. I really, really don't want to move away. It's all I can do to hope and pray that we won't.

Sue

**September 17, 1999**

Dear Diary,

Well, summer is finally over. As much as I liked being away, I finally get to see Calvin again. We don't have a lot of classes together this year. After the prom, things sort of slowed down to a halt. He started growing out of his cardboard box adventures, and I don't think he's seen Hobbes for a while either. But what do I know? We've barely spoken all summer except for a few telephone calls. Mom discouraged them because she thinks that having a boyfriend will distract from my studies.

Washington is wet and suburban. There's not always a lot to do, but it has some nice beaches with fog hanging over the ocean. It's such a great place to think. I know that Calvin gets really philosophical sometimes; he'd love it there. When I finally get the chance to talk to him, I'll be sure to mention it.

-Sue

September 18, 2000

Dear Diary,

I graduate this year. Finally. I thought the day would never come. I think that I'll find school a lot more compelling once I begin college courses.

But diary, how I miss Calvin. We have been broken up for almost a month now. I started to see it coming, I guess. He pulled me aside after class one day and apologized, but said he wasn't feeling us anymore. I see him a lot surrounded by cheerleaders. He's already going out with one of them. Her name is Lauren and she's this tiny thing who probably doesn't have enough space in her head for a brain. It's so cliche its disgusting. He doesn't even look my way anymore. Calvin, a player! Who would have thought? I guess I'm over it...sort of. If he's willing to dump me for a dummy that quickly, maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Boy, if my first grade self was told that she'd be in love with the "noodle incident" guy, she would have cried tears of laughter. Now I cry tears of sadness. (Sorry for the sappiness, I suppose my English class is rubbing off on me.) I even miss Candace. Even though she became kind of a brat, at least she was a friend. Now she's so caught up in popularity that she can't see behind her rose-colored glasses. School is lonely without people. Maybe I should say hi to Calvin again...but what is there to say?

I took Mr. Bun out again today. He's pretty much one of the few friends I have at this point. Smart girls can't compete with the gossips when you're a high school senior.

Calvin's right. Maybe imagination is important. I think it's time for a long talk with Mr. Bun.

I also cut my hair back to its normal length. The long look isn't for me.

Sue

BONUS ENTRY

August 17, 2001

Dear Diary,

Calvin's father has passed away. It was pretty sudden, and they believe it was painless. But that's the excuse he gave me for not speaking to me for a long time. Some excuse!

We tried talking after the funeral, but no sparks flew. We haven't spoken in months. I hated the notion of being "just friends," as they call it. I wouldn't be able to stand the idea that he loved Lauren and not me. I was hoping to be a lot more excited, and I was...but there was nothing to talk about. He likes football, I like lacrosse. He's writing a comic book series, I study. We're just as different as we were in the first grade. So I just kind of got up and left his room, saying goodbye. We're going off to college soon and I don't know when we'll see each other again. If life has taught me anything, it's that you can't force things.

Maybe this will open some new doors for me. College is coming, and there will be lots of new people to meet. I don't even know where Calvin's going, but at least that should help to temptation to get in touch with him again. But you know what? I'm really glad I got to know him. I learned to have fun and embrace the wacky side of things. In this day and age, it's doubtful that people like me will ever get noticed.

Maybe I'll get the chance to start over soon.

Susie

**September 3, 2001**

Dear Diary,

I began college today.

I'm going to be a psychology major. I knew from the moment I stepped into my intro course. The study of how people think is just so fascinating. Once I graduate, I can continue to study it or go into another field. Then maybe I can help children like Calvin. The ones that actually want to be noticed. I can be like the discipline's Nancy Drew, figuring out unsolved mysteries of human behavior. Like maybe the mystery of how a bookish girl can get together with a goofy prankster and somehow make it work. The girl I sit next to has a lot of friend potential, and has even dated a guy just as wacky as Calvin. Oh, the stories we could tell! And the guy who sits next to her is hot stuff, let me tell you. In fact, we're going to a concert tonight and it's going to be a lot of fun!

Things are looking up. And maybe, just maybe, we'll run into each other again. Our hometown isn't that big, so it's definitely possible. I'd like that!

Love,

Susie

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for taking the time to read. I apologize if anything seems rushed; I probably could have elaborated a bit more in places but there's a little thing called "college" that gets in the way. I just wanted to go ahead and get this up; nothing irks me more than an unfinished story. Read, review and enjoy!**

**PurpleRose24**


End file.
